goodeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Metnever
Adopting Hi -- we've given you the admin tools for this wiki. You're doing a great job! If you have any questions about how things work, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ???? Aren't you the guy who deleted USDA Agents in the first place? Wikimediarocks 23:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Good Eats Wiki looks like it is in good shape and you've done a lot of work on it. There are about 30 -- could you sort them out? Then I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Great. Thanks for taking care of those. I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 16:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) New Main Page & SEO Hi, Metnever - I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been seeing the good work you've been doing on this wiki so far - for example, approving your spotlight request - and we want to help out by tweaking the main page layout and wiki SEO (Search Engine Optimization) to drive as much traffic to your wiki as possible and make the experience as good as it can be for all its users. I'm going to be messing around on a new main page layout over the next couple days, and I'll let you know when I have something to show you. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 23:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again, Metnever - as you can see, I've put up a new main page design. We're going to be keeping it like this for a while, so while you're free to adjust the content in the featured articles and recipes, etc., please leave the basic layout as it is. Kacie and I from Wikia Entertainment are going to be doing a couple more things to improve the layout and SEO this week, so it'll be even better. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 05:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Looks very good, thanks for the help! 17:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request :Hi. Good Eats Wiki has a few tweaks it needs in order to meet the spotlight criteria. Could you please customize the Community Corner and add a link to in the sidebar menu? There are about 30 that need to be tagged. Finally, about 1/3rd of your content is a page (less than 300 bytes); for a spotlight you would need to trim that number to about 330, or 1/5th of your content. Please ask again when you have a chance to work on these issues. -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Metnever! Dear Metnever, Thanks for sharing my Good Eats Wiki review of Food Network's critically praised documentary Kitchens of the Future with celebrity chef Alton Brown, the "Guy Fieri of man food." I have posted this blog post to show all Wikians a brief history of the experimental kitchens of the past and present. It was astonishing, yet critically acclaimed for the contribution to the preservation of culinary technology for future generations. Please remind me to share this wiki with all my culinary fans. Thank you! Love, Mark Hi Metnever! My name is Ariana- I'm the Food & Drink Community Development person over here at Wikia. I write a guided tour series on Community Central, featuring different wikias. Would you be interested in answering a few quick questions for the next guided tour? If you are interested, please answer these questions before Dec. 17! 1. What holidays do you celebrate in December? (Christmas, New Years, Kwanza) 2. Do you like to cook or eat a certain holiday food? Does your family have any food traditions? 3. What is your favorite traditional holiday food? Are there any "Good Eats" or Alton Brown recipes you recommend? Thanks! Let me know if you have any questions :) Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 19:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC)